Foi muito pro meu final feliz
by any dheyne
Summary: Edward humilhou Bella em frente todo o colegio, e para fugir de tudo isso, ela corre sem saber para onde vai e descobre que o mundo tem muito mais do que garotos idiotas com atitudes idiotas, no mundo há coisas que os olhos humanos não conseguem ver.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Vamos falar sobre isso__  
><em>_Não é como se estivéssemos mortos__  
><em>_Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?__  
><em>_Foi alguma coisa que você disse?__  
><em>_Não me deixe esperando__  
><em>_Numa cidade tão morta__  
><em>_Pendurada tão alto__  
><em>_Numa corda tão frágil_

_Você era tudo que eu pensava que conhecia__  
><em>_E eu achei que a gente podia dar certo_

_Você era tudo, tudo que eu queria__  
><em>_Nós tentamos ser, fingimos ser, mas nós perdemos isso__  
><em>_Todas as nossas lembranças, tão perto de mim, simplesmente desaparecem__  
><em>_Todo esse tempo você estava fingindo__  
><em>_Foi muito para o meu final feliz_

_Você tem seus amigos bobos__  
><em>_Eu sei o que eles dizem__  
><em>_Eles te dizem que eu sou difícil__  
><em>_Mas eles também são__  
><em>_Mas eles não me conhecem__  
><em>_Eles ao menos conhecem Você?__  
><em>_Todas as coisas que você esconde de mim__  
><em>_Toda a merda que você faz_

_Você era tudo que eu pensava que conhecia__  
><em>_E eu pensei que a gente podia dar certo_

_Você era tudo, tudo que eu queria__  
><em>_Nós tentamos ser, fingimos ser, mas nós perdemos isso__  
><em>_Todas as nossas lembranças, tão perto de mim, simplesmente desaparecem__  
><em>_Todo esse tempo você estava fingindo__  
><em>_muito para o meu final feliz_

_É bom saber que você estava lá__  
><em>_Obrigada por agir como se você se importasse__  
><em>_Em me fazer me sentir como se eu fosse a única__  
><em>_É bom saber que tivemos tudo isso__  
><em>_Obrigada por assistir a minha queda__  
><em>_E me deixar saber o que fizemos__  
><em>

*****B..E*****

Tipico de mim, esta é a minha nova fic, eu não sei se vai dar certo, mas amanhã posto o primeiro capitulo, espero ter e reviews.

bjs

**any**

**v**


	2. Foi muito pro meu final feliz

**Capitulo 1°**

Foi muito pro meu final feliz

Bella PDV

Eu estava correndo, com todas as minhas forças, eu estava correndo para um lugar invisível aos meus olhos? Ou será que eu simplesmente não sabia para onde ir? Eu acho que os dois.

Se eu pudesse, eu pararia de correr e pegaria os pedaços do meu coração, colaria os cacos e o faria novo como sempre foi, mas eu estava cansada, cansada de ser brinquedo em suas mãos, eu havia cansado de amá-lo, Edward não poderia me magoar mais, nunca mais.

Não depois do que ele fez comigo, não depois de me usar e depois me humilhar em frente toda a Forks High School.

Eu ainda podia me lembrar exatamente, do sorriso cínico estampado em seu rosto. O sorriso torto, tantas vezes dirigido a mim, agora era dirigido para a vadia da Denali, a expressão de vitoria que ela possuía me enojava, e me enojava mais ainda era saber que eu havia me entregado para o cara que dizia me amar, e agora havia acabado de anunciar para toda a escola que eu fui apenas seu brinquedinho, sua distração pessoal.

Tudo se resumia a vaias e um vestido lindo e caro arruinado, eu deveria me lembrar que formaturas realmente são infernais, principalmente quando é seu ultimo ano. Graças aos céus esse foi meu ultimo dia em Forks, daqui pra frente eu faria tudo para esquecer o que aconteceu aqui.

O lugar invisível se tornou visível, ou melhor, escuro, nada poderia ser enxergado ali, eu corri tanto que me encontrava dentro da reserva, ou talvez fora dos limites dela.

- Tem alguém aí? – Perguntei ao ouvir o som de algo se movendo rapidamente atrás de uma arvore. – Vamos responda! Tem alguém aí?

Não havia resposta, só os sons que ficava cada vez mais próximo e de repente eu me senti ser prensada numa arvore.

- Olha Alice, tem sangue novo no pedaço. – Eu ouvi uma voz feminina dizer, para qualquer outra coisa que estivesse ali, por que obviamente não era humano.

- O que você faz no nosso território? Sabe que está invadindo? – A outra garota perguntou, e eu pude ter um flash dela, e bom, ela não era alta.

- Er...eu...eu não sabi..a – Tentei dizer, mas o aperto da outra em meu pescoço não me deixava respirar.

- Então agora vai ficar sabendo. – A primeira riu e apertou mais ainda suas mãos em meu pescoço, fechando qualquer caminho que o ar pudesse tomar.

- Rose, não seja tão ruim, pense que ela pode ser útil – Uma voz masculina tomou conta do local, e dois rapazes se aproximaram; um deles era forte e grande como uma montanha.

- Por que ela seria útil Emmet? – Alice, a baixinha perguntou, eu realmente espero ser útil, não estou a fim de morrer.

- Seja razoável Lice, Rafhael precisa de uma companheira, e a garotinha aí parece perfeita pra ele. – O que! Agora eu vou ser útil pra ultima coisa que eu quero ser, por mim Edward já estragou minha vida o suficiente.

- Rafhael, não iria querê-la, ele nunca quer ninguém. – O aperto diminuiu e agora eu finalmente podia respirar.

- Não custa nada tentar, e aí quem vai fazer a transformação? – Que transformação? Eu já estava começando a achar que estava louca.

- Eu mesmo faço. – O montanha disse e todos os outros se afastaram.

A primeira coisa que eu senti foi meu pescoço ser perfurado com algo pontiagudo que eu deduzi ser os dentes do montanha. Foi quando eu senti queimar, eu nunca tinha sentido algo tão doloroso, começou nos dedos dos meus pés, e tudo que eu conseguia fazer era gritar, a dor subia e o fogo invisível vinha queimando cada célula do meu corpo.

Num momento estranho a dor parou, parecia que ela já tinha percorrido todo o meu corpo e meu coração começou a bater tão alto, que eu jurei senti-lo nos meus ouvidos, era rápido e frenético, mas depois parou, sem avisar sem fraquejar, ele apenas deu uma única ultima batida e parou.

...

- Ela está acordando... – Eu ouvi a voz conhecida falar.

- Mas nem passou três dias ainda, era pra ela só acordar depois de amanhã. – Eu não estava entendendo nada e o tal de Emmet também parecia que não.

- Não é como se isso fosse normal, foram apenas vinte e quatro horas, quer dizer que ela é diferente, e se ela é diferente ela serve pro Rafhael. – Eu não sei quem é esse, mas não estou gostando do rumo dessa conversa.

- Será que você não pode simplesmente abrir os olhos e parar de fingir que está dormindo? – Eu não estava fingindo, só não queria acordar, não me parecia à hora certa.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Uma voz que eu ainda não conhecia invadiu a sala, era forte e parecia zangada.

- Rafhael! – Quando os quatro garotos exclamaram juntos eu não consegui manter os olhos fechados, e quando eu os abri, tudo o que vi era novo, na verdade era inacreditável, como se fosse um mundo novo e por um momento eu me perguntei se estava morta, por que o homem que vi entrar pela porta me parecia um anjo.

***B..E***

ACST: Eu não sou muito boa em escrever, por que não costumo revisar ( na verdade eu não reviso nunca) ou por falta de tempo, ou por que eu acabo apagando se começo a ler. então se achar que algo está ruim, avisa que eu dou um jeito de melhorar, não me importo de receber criticas.

bjs

**any**

**v**


	3. despertar

**Capitulo 2°**

Despertar

- Quem é essa garota e o que ela está fazendo aqui? – Eu não fui muito bem vinda pelo jeito, mas eu nem pedi pra passar por essa merda toda porra!

- Se você deixar de ser chato, vai descobrir que ela acabou de terminar a transformação, não vamos deixar Isabella mais confusa do que já está. – O cara loiro e magro falou, enquanto me olhava como se eu fosse uma aberração.

- Se você não começar a explicar eu juro que...

- Dá pra aproveitar a explicação que vão dar pra ele e me explicarem também? Por que eu não to entendendo porra nenhuma! – Droga que eu disse isso! Tá todo mundo olhando pra mim agora.

- Bom, primeiro as damas. Então prepare-se para surtar, nós somos vampiros e esse nós agora inclui você também. – Okay, ou eu entrei em um jogo de RPG maluco, ou eu surtei, a segunda opção é bem viável.

- E quanto o que ela faz aqui, e como isso aconteceu?

- Já estamos chegando aí, será que você pode ter paciência pelo menos uma vez na vida, ou morte, tanto faz.

- Isso é serio Emmet, não tenho tempo pra ter paciência, nem para treinar recém nascidos. – Eu não entendia lhufas do que eles falavam, mas comecei a sentir algo queimando na minha garganta, parecia à dor anterior, estava ficando insuportável.

- Oh, ohw... bom, ela está com sede e eu é que não vou alimentar uma recém nascida, isso é trabalho pra você Rafhael. – Parecia que o tal Rafhael não estava feliz, mas a palavra alimentar me trouxe na memória tudo o que li sobre vampiros, e eu sabia muito bem do que eles se alimentam.

- Sangue... – Eu senti as palavras escoarem da minha boca, e a dor aumentar. – Eu... preciso de sangue.

...

Rafhel PDV

Não era a primeira vez que eu pensava em partir, hoje não foi diferente, era difícil para mim assistir a felicidade deles, por que infernos eles tem de ser tão felizes! São monstros como eu, mas ao contrario de mim eles foram abençoados cada um com seu companheiro e isso retirava o peso da eternidade.

Mas não é tão fácil como eu queria que fosse. Depois da minha desastrosa transformação, eles são minha família, e família não é algo que se abandona.

Só que de certa forma hoje foi diferente, quando cheguei em casa eu senti cheiro de vampiro, algum que eu não conhecia, mas não conseguia ouvir nada que indicasse perigo. As vozes dos meus irmãos, apenas indicavam que tudo estava bem.

Avancei pela porta da sala, e o que eu vi era inimaginável, havia uma vampira, e ela era tão linda quanto a lua que eu havia estado observando minutos atrás, mas ela estava com os olhos fechados, deitada sobre a mesa, como se estivesse... dormindo, ou prestes a acordar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntei e todos me olharam como se não houvessem notado a minha chegada, antes estavam ocupados demais observando a garota vampira.

- Rafhael! – eles exclamaram quase surpresos, mesmo sendo impossível surpreender um vampiro. Só que independentemente do que eles iriam dizer, a única coisa que pude ver foram os olhos vermelhos que me encaravam agora.

- Quem é essa garota? E o que ela está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei voltando minha atenção novamente para os quatro que já estavam indiferentes a mim de novo.

- Se você deixar de ser chato, vai descobrir que ela acabou de terminar a transformação, não vamos deixar Isabella mais confusa do que já está. – Jasper resmungou pra mim, com certeza eu era um intruso ali.

- Se você não começar a explicar eu juro que... – Eu comecei, mas ela me cortou.

- Dá pra aproveitar a explicação que vão dar pra ele e me explicarem também? Por que eu não to entendendo porra nenhuma! – Ela olhava pra todos nós, com uma expressão indecifrável, e a única coisa que eu vi passar por seus olhos foi vergonha, fala sério, no meio de um tanto de coisas estranhas como nós e agora que inclui ela, a única coisa que ela sentiu foi vergonha?

- Bom, primeiro as damas. Então prepare-se para surtar, nós somos vampiros e esse nós agora inclui você também. – Emmet é um panaca.

- E quanto o que ela faz aqui, e como isso aconteceu? – Perguntei novamente, eu teria que treinar mais recém nascidos? Só o Emmet já foi demais.

- Já estamos chegando aí, será que você pode ter paciência pelo menos uma vez na vida, ou morte, tanto faz.

- Isso é serio Emmet, não tenho tempo pra ter paciência, nem para treinar recém nascidos. – A garota nos olhava confusa, mas logo a confusão deu lugar à dor, ela segurava firmemente a garganta, maldição! Ela estava com sede.

- Oh, ohw... bom, ela está com sede e eu é que não vou alimentar uma recém nascida, isso é trabalho pra você Rafhael. – Eu não tinha a mínima vontade de ser babá de recém nascido, mas a forma como ela me olhava e o que ela disse a seguir mudaram minha opinião.

- Sangue... – Ela estava sofrendo e vê-la sofrer estava me fazendo sofrer também, isso nunca havia acontecido antes, mas foi como se eu tivesse a obrigação de fazê-la se sentir melhor – Eu... preciso de sangue

*****B..E*****

**Gente eu agradeço as reviews, mas só poderei responder no proximo cap, é que eu to atrasada pro trabalho, e não tenho tempo agora.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	4. anjo noturno

Anjo noturno

Rafhael PDV

- será que você pode dizer algo? Está começando a me irritar esse silencio todo – Falei enquanto caminhava pela rua deserta que escolhi para ensiná-la a caçar,em Port Angelestudo estava dormindo, mas sempre se pode encontrar um bom jantar nos becos escuros, sempre tem alguém fazendo algo errado.

- Eu não sei... – Ela começou, mas parou quando eu parei. Eu conseguia ouvir um choro angustiado de uma criança. Havia algo acontecendo, e não era bom.

- Vem, tem algo acontecendo por aqui – Eu puxei-a pela mão, a garota não queria se mover, ela havia parado de repente, foi quando o cheiro atingiu minhas narinas, sangue...

- É uma criança, ela está ferida... – A garota começou a falar – Eu não quero machucá-la, eu... eu vou sair...sair daqui.

Eu nunca tinha visto um recém nascido que conseguisse suportar o aroma embriagante de sangue humano fresco. Isabella era diferente, ela sabia manter o controle, de uma forma que nem eu conseguiria. Sai atrás dela deixando para trás a criança que com certeza estava no beco, eu sabia que havia algo ruim acontecendo ali, mas poderia ficar pior se eu tentasse ajudar.

- Não pode correr assim em frente aos humanos. – Falei encostando-me na parede de um prédio onde ela havia parado.

- Por que não?

- Por que eles não podem saber sobre nós. Eles são presas Bella, se você os deixar saber onde você está eles fogem, e aí a comida acaba. – Não que fosse fácil se esconder de um vampiro – O mundo se tornaria um caos.

- Por isso me transformaram em um monstro? Por que eu vi vocês? – A raiva percorreu meu corpo, para se transformar em palavras.

- Monstros; isso que nós somos, mas não se esqueça que você é uma de nós agora, e você também vai se transformar em um, como agora, toda a vez que ver sangue. Isso lhe desagrada? Vá para os Volturi, peça para morrer.

- Quem são os Volturi? – Eu pensei que teria algo sarcástico, ou ao menos palavras de ódio, mas ela estava calma, como se a ideia de se matar fosse considerável.

- São a lei, eles nos mantêm seguros, não permite que os humanos saibam sobre nós, se você for a eles e pedir para morrer, eles vão aceitar, eles não se importam.

- Você já pensou em ir até eles?

- Eu fui um deles, Aro me transformou, ele é um dos três lideres Caius, Marcus e Aro. Os três reis Volturi, quando eu pedi pela morte, Aro não permitiu, ele disse que não iria perder um filho tão poderoso. – Eu poderia transformar o mundo em um caos, eu posso fazer tudo o que eu quiser, é como se meus poderes fossem ilimitados, Aro não queria me perder.

- Você tem poderes especiais, e eles não aceitem matar alguém que pode fortalecê-los. Mas e se um dia você se virasse contra eles? Eles não sairiam derrotados?

– Eu nunca poderia vencer os Volturi, eles eram milhares pelo mundo, eu sou apenas um; não importa com quantas habilidades.

- Eu ainda tenho fome, você disse que me levaria para caçar – Eu tinha me esquecido disso, realmente.

- Okay, vamos procurar um idiota por aí pra você beber.

Bella PDV

Sangue humano é bom, isso foi à única coisa que consegui pensar no momento em que cravei meus dentes no pescoço daquele homem. Apenas depois de beber todo o seu sangue foi que a culpa me ocorreu, não importava se ele era um mendigo qualquer,ele era humano, era inocente.

- Não se culpe pelo o que é certo, Isabella. – Rafhael disse como se lesse meus pensamentos. – Quantos humanos não já te machucaram antes? Acha que ele não merece a morte? Eles são todos iguais. Só servem para destruir.

Edward veio em minha mente como um flash, eu não me lembrava muito dele, mas pensar que eu o amava e ele me destruiu, fazia com que todos os homens me parecessem um lixo, principalmente os humanos- Tem toda razão Rafhael, eles não merecem. – Eles só sabem ficar se destruindo cada vez mais.

- Vamos garota, temos que estar em casa logo, você precisa aprender muito ainda sobre nossa espécie. – Eu realmente estava curiosa, o que eu podia fazer com os meus novos poderes? Como eu iria controlá-los? E como eu me sairia? Será que eu poderia ser normal de novo? será que eu poderia ver meus pais? Perguntas rondaram minha mente assim que comecei a correr, correr para minha nova casa, minha nova família.


	5. Eu sei, eu fui um idiota

**Capitulo 4°**

Eu sei, eu fui um idiota

Edward PDV

Não era só questão de honra, Bella não era a mais bonita nem a mais rica, muito menos a mais popular, Tânia era a rainha do colégio e eu optei por perder uma amiga para ganhar o titulo de rei. Era o ultimo ano e eu tinha que me sair bem.

Mas depois que eu a vi chorar e sair correndo da festa, eu não me senti como achei que me sentiria, eu senti como se ela estivesse correndo com um pedaço meu em suas mãos. Eu queria ir atrás dela e pedir desculpas, mas então eu teria feito tudo em vão.

Eu só fiquei ali, vendo ela partir enquanto Tânia se enroscavaem mim. Esabe o que é pior? Isso já faz uma semana e ninguém viu Bella depois daquilo, Charlie e Reneé tem uma equipe de busca procurando por ela em toda a cidade, e a única pista encontrada foi um fio do seu vestido, preso em um galho dentro da floresta, os sinais acabavam ali.

- Bella! – Gritei enquanto seguia com uma lanterna em mãos, eu precisava encontrá-la ou essa culpa nunca sairia de mim, ou esse pedaço de mim que ela levou, nunca seria reposto. – Bella!

Eu não conseguia encontrar, eu não poderia me perdoar jamais, não depois de te-la magoado tanto, não depois que ela sumiu da minha vida para nunca mais voltar.

- Bella, me perdoa... por favor você tem que voltar. – Eu sentia as lagrimas escorrerem no meu rosto e serem levadas pelo vento. Eu queria que o vento levasse essas palavras e a fizessem ouvir, e a trouxesse de volta pra mim. – Eu não posso viver sem você.

Bella era a mulher da minha vida e eu só vi isso depois que ela se foi, agora eu já havia perdido as esperanças, uma semana é muito tempo. E numa floresta como aquela, haviam animais, e pior, haviam os Cullens, aquele era o território deles desde que eles vieram para cidade, dizem que não gostam de intrusos. Não precisava ser muito inteligente para saber o que acontece com quem se perde num lugar como aquele.

Tudo por que eu agi tarde demais.

...

Bella PDV

- Vamos Bella, você vai gostar de conhecer Seattle. – Alice tagarelava tentando me fazer deixar Forks, eu sabia que só poderia viver novamente longe dali, mas eu queria poder dizer adeus aos meus pais primeiro.

- Você não pode arriscar voltando para seus pais, você não poderia controlar, se algo acontecer com eles, você vai ter que carregar esse fardo pela eternidade. – Rafhel parecia saber ler mentes, ele entendia de qualquer coisa e em uma semana ele sabia tudo sobre mim. E a única coisa que eu sabia era que eu gostava do jeito realista que ele via a vida.

- Eu posso tentar controlar, sabe que eu consigo. – Não havia tido muitas caçadas nos últimos dias, mas eu não vinha sentindo muita fome, se eu caçasse antes, com certeza conseguiria ver meus pais sem correr o risco de mordê-los.

- Tudo bem, mas vamos para Seattle amanhã de manhã, e cace antes de ir vê-los, não quero ter de matar seus pais por um descuido idiota.

...

Vampiros não morrem na luz do sol, na verdade ela só incomoda um pouco os olhos, nada que um óculos escuro não resolva, mas Forks não tem sol, então eu não iria precisar de óculos escuros e sim de lentes de contato castanhas. Alice e Rose eram super ligadas em moda e disfarce, e elas tinham de tudo, logo eu tinha meus olhos castanhos de volta.

Base foi passada em meu rosto, mãos e pescoço, eu parecia normal, mas algo irradiava de mim, algo como frio, algo que fazia quem quer que estivesse ao meu redor notar o quão estranha eu era.

Alice iria comigo, acho que meus pais não gostariam de me ver com Rafhael, mesmo que não houvesse nada entre nós, já que eu iria até ali dizer que estava indo embora definitivamente de Forks. E não poderia vê-los de novo por muito tempo. Não seria uma mentira, apenas uma meia verdade.

- Esta tudo bem se eu esperar aqui? – Alice perguntou parando perto de uma arvore. Estávamos a dois metros da casa dos meus pais. – É que eu não sei me controlar direito, eu só vim para te fazer companhia mesmo.

- Tudo bem, eu preciso mesmo conversar a sós com eles. – Isso era idiota já que ela ouviria tudo dali onde estava. vampiros tem uma ótima audição.

...

- Bella! Oh meu Deus. Bella você esta viva! – Não passou nem perto papai. Mas é claro que não poderia dizer isto.

- Você nos deixou tão preocupados querida. – Ops, se minha mãe conseguir me abraçar, vai ver o quão fria eu sou, ela vai fazer perguntas.

- Eu... desculpe... eu só queria ficar sozinha por um tempo – Falei me desviando do seu abraço.

- Procuramos você por todo lugar! Tem uma equipe de busca rodando Forks atrás de você! Podia ao menos avisar que estava bem? A gente sofreu tanto. Sua mãe não conseguia dormir, Edward está inconsolável... – Meu pai começou a bronca, mas eu não pude evitar uma risada macabramente irônica quando ele falou de Edward.

- Oh! Ele sentiu minha falta? Então pergunte a ele o motivo de eu ter partido! – Só de imaginar que Edward deu uma de vitima pra cima dos meus pais me dava raiva.

- Bella, ele não teve culpa do que aconteceu, Tânia foi quem o forçou a fazer aquilo, ele estava cego no momento, mas ele te ama filha. – E saber que meus pais acreditavam cegamente nele, me dava mais raiva ainda. O suficiente para ouvir veias pulsando.

- Bella, temos que ir... agora – Alice entrou na sala correndo em velocidade humana, mais ainda assim correndo. A expressão dos meus pais era de espanto, Alice não havia optado pela base, na verdade ela só colocou um óculos escuro. Meus pais sabiam que os Cullens eram estranhos, embora eu nunca os tivesse visto antes.

- O que uma Cullen esta fazendo aqui Isabella! – Meu pai perguntou ignorando totalmente o fato de que minha face estava se contorcendo com a ideia de sugar-lhes o sangue das veias.

- Bella, vem... agora, pra não se arrepender depois. – Alice me puxou pelo braço para fora da casa e meus pais vieram atrás. – O jardim era totalmente aberto, então o vento levou pra longe o cheiro de sangue e toda a raiva que eu estava sentindo, agora eu poderia me controlar.

- Pai, mãe... eu estou indo embora de Forks... para sempre.

- Eu não te dei permissão para ir... você disse uma vez que não deixaria Forks, e você não vai deixar. – Minha mãe tinha a fixação por uma promessa que fizemos uma vez. Ela não deixaria Forks e eu não deixaria Forks por mais que odiássemos aquele lugar, estaríamos sempre ao lado de Charlie. – Você não pode abandonar sua família, não pode nos destruir.

- Eu sou maior de idade mãe, eu posso ir para onde eu quiser. E por pior que seja eu preciso deixar Forks, pra nunca mais voltar. – Disse, e por um momento eu quis abraçá-la e dizer que nunca a deixaria, nem ela nem Charlie, por que eu os amava, mas não havia condições de isso acontecer, eu não podia ficar. Não mais.

** ***B..E*****

**Eu sei, eu ando bem atrasada...**

**vou responder as reviews todas juntas.**

**só hoje, no proximo cap eu espero ter tudo organizado.**

**É a Bella tem que dar o troco, mas acho que ele vai ganhar o dele sozinho. **

**eu mudei a formatação, é que eu tinha acostumado com o centralizado, mas um pedido de leitora é uma ordem. kkk**

**eu nunca tinha lido uma fic onde fosse tudo ao contrario tambem, mas não foi nisso que eu pensei antes de escreve-la, só veio a ideia.**

**a Bella com certeza está mais bonita, e os cap são pequenos, meio que pra deixar voces curiosas mesmo, prometo tentar postar com mais frequencia.**

**obrigado pelos elogios, e pelas criticas tambem.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	6. fugindo de casa

**Capitulo 5°**

Fugindo de casa

Eu lembro que quando criança, tudo de ruim que acontecia eu sempre correria para casa, para os braços dos meus pais, mas agora que o pior de tudo o que é ruim aconteceu, eu estou correndo para longe deles, eu estou fugindo, fugindo de casa.

- Acho melhor você ir caçar. Quer que eu vá com você? – Eu não queria ir sozinha, poderia acontecer uma tragédia, eu nunca havia ido sozinha antes, mas não queria Alice comigo. Eu precisava de alguém que fosse me ouvir.

- Eu... eu vou, mas se importa de que seja Rafhael quem me acompanhe? – Eu não queria magoar Alice, ela vinha sendo uma ótima amiga, mas parece que as expectativas de que eu e Rafhael pudéssemos ficar juntos fez com que ela sorrisse.

- Tudo bem, eu queria conversar com o Jazz primeiro mesmo, então seria ótimo que você fosse com Rafhael.

...

- O que aconteceu para você se tornar um vampiro. – Perguntei enquanto caminhávamos pela rua depois de termos caçado, eu não gostava de matar humanos, mas era isso ou ficar com fome.

- Eu simplesmente escolhi... – Ele começou a falar, mas se perdeu em pensamentos.

- Como assim... escolheu? Você pediu para ser um?

- Eu não tinha mais ninguém, meus pais haviam sido assassinados por um cara a quem meu pai devia muito dinheiro. Minha irmã pequena foi seqüestrada um ano depois que meus pais se foram. Meus tios decidiram viajar e me deixaram para trás. Aro me encontrou na rua, eu tinha quatorze anos.

- Mas não foi aí que ele te transformou... você cresceu.

- É, eu cresci, mas cresci em meio a vampiros, eles me contaram o segredo e me permitiram treinar com eles, ainda humano. Seis anos depois veio a pergunta, era viver ou morrer – Ele riu com a ironia do que disse – Ou melhor, era morrer ou morrer. Eu escolhi ser transformado e me tornar um deles.

- Acho que eu também teria escolhido a transformação, mas ao menos eu poderia dizer que escolhi algo. Acho que não estaria pronta para morrer.

- Mas você tinha direito a três opções, poderia ser humana ainda, era só não entrar na floresta. Por que veio naquele dia? – Eu ainda não havia falado sobre Edward, nem sobre nada que aconteceu aquela noite.

- Um cara me humilhou na minha formatura de ultimo ano, foi totalmente idiota minha ação de correr para cá, mas eu só queria ir o mais longe de onde Edward estava.

- Edward... eu já ouvi esse nome. Ele é o cara que ficou andando na reserva com uma lanterna e te chaman

do noites seguidas. Acho que ele se arrependeu.

- Humanos são idiotas, ele não se arrependeu, só esta com medo. – Falei me encostando em uma arvore para observar a lua. Era tão bonita a noite pelos olhos de um vampiro, a lua parecia dez vezes mais brilhantes.

- É lua cheia, os Blacks devem estar eriçados. – Ele falou e eu não entendi.

- Por quê? O que tem os Blacks? – Jacob era o único dos Black que eu realmente conhecia, e ele nunca me pareceu eriçado em noite de lua cheia.

- Não só os Blacks, todos os Quileutes, são transmorfos, lobisomens. Transformam-se quando querem, mas a lua cheia costuma quebrar o controle deles.

- O que mais existe no mundo que eu não sei? Será que não há nada normal por aí? – Perguntei, olhando dessa vez para ele, Rafhael brilhava com a luz da lua, os cabelos negros, os olhos verdes, a pele branca, tudo nele era brilhante, tudo entrava em contraste com as suas roupas, a camiseta cavada preta, uma calça jeans preta, tudo o que ele vestia era negro, mas o deixava impressionantemente belo.

- O que tanto olha, tem sangue no meu rosto? – Não foi uma pergunta seria, foi quase uma brincadeira para quebrar o gelo, eu teria corado se pudesse, mas só pude sorrir, e ele sorriu também, o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que eu havia visto em seu rosto.

- Não, só estava... sei lá, você é muito bonito na luz da lua. – Não pensei que isso fosse sair tão fácil, mas foi quase instantâneo, em menos de um segundo eu estava presa por seus braços entre a arvore e ele.

- Só na luz da lua?

- Sempre. Só não fica se achando, só por que eu disse que você é bonito. – Ele gargalhou e retirou seu barco liberando a passagem, por um segundo eu quis que ele me beijasse, mas o que eu estava pensando... ele não olharia para mim.

- Você também é bonita, muito bonita, aquele idiota que te humilhou não sabe o que está perdendo.

- E você por acaso sabe o que ele está perdendo?

- Não sei, mas posso imaginar. – A distancia entre nós diminuiu consideravelmente, e seu braço voltou a me prender na arvore. – Será que eu poderia sair da imaginação e tornar real?

Boa Bella! Você deixa a brecha, ele está onde você quer e agora eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer. Embora tenha uma luzinha piscando em neon dizendo "beija ele logo", tem uma voz pedindo que eu me afaste dele. Talvez eu deva seguir a primeira opção.

Eu deixei minha mão ir para sua nuca, e selei nossos lábios, era bom me sentir colada a ele, suas mãos em minha cintura, só de encostar dava pra sentir os músculos sob a camiseta dele, eu me senti como uma garotinha em seu primeiro beijo.

- Bella! – Só até aquela voz chegar aos meus ouvidos, eu reconhecia o maldito dono dela e esperava que ele tivesse um bom motivo pra interromper.


	7. um motivo para ficar

**Capitulo 6°**

Um motivo pra ficar

_E eu desistira da eternidade para te tocar  
>Pois eu sei que de alguma maneira você pode me sentir<br>Você é o mais próximo do paraíso em que eu jamais estarei  
>E eu não quero ir para casa agora<em>

_E tudo que vejo é este momento  
>E tudo que respiro é sua vida<br>Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar  
>Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite<em>

_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
>Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam<br>Quando tudo é feito pra não durar  
>Eu quero apenas que você saiba quem sou eu<em>

_E você não pode enfrentar as lágrimas que não vem  
>Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras<br>Quando tudo parece como nos filmes  
>Sim, você sangra apenas pra saber que está viva<em>

_Não quero que o mundo me veja  
>Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam<br>Quando tudo é feito pra não durar  
>Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu<em>

_E não quero que o mundo me veja  
>Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam<br>Quando tudo é feito pra não durar  
>Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu<em>

_E não quero que o mundo me veja  
>Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam<br>Quando tudo é feito pra não durar  
>Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu<em>

_Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu  
>Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu<br>Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu_

Edward PDV

Eu recebi uma ligação, uma ligação que mudou tudo em minha vida. Bella estava viva, e bem, isso acendeu a esperança de te-la de volta. Charlie disse que ela estava com os Cullens e tinha uma ideia idiota de ir embora de Forks com eles. Eu não iria deixar isto acontecer, não iria perdê-la novamente, nem que eu tivesse de passar a eternidade de joelhos para que ela me aceitasse de volta eu tinha de lutar.

Eu iria dar a ela um motivo para ficar...

Era quase meia noite quando eu consegui encontrá-la, mas não obtive a reação que eu esperava dela, eu esperava raiva, mas não daquele jeito.

- Bella! – Gritei, surpreso de vê-la com outro, mas disso eu sabia não poder reclamar, a não ser que o outro era um maldito Cullen. Eu pensei em correr até ela, mas quando ela virou-se para me encarar, ela rosnava como um animal. Para minha surpresa maior, ela tinha presas. Maldição! Presas de verdade, dessas que crescem na boca dos vampiros de ficção...

Rafhael PDV

Isabella foi a única garota que me fazia perder o controle, e a minha dignidade, eu podia ver em seus olhos e em sua mente que tudo o que ela queria comigo era para esquecer o idiota que lhe humilhou num passado próximo.

Então por que eu entrei de cabeça completamente nessa historia? Por que eu aceitei suas provocações? E deixei meu desejo falar mais alto que minha razão? Por que puta que pariu! Isabella Swan virou minha cabeça em questão de minutos, e seus lábios eram tão doces como o mel que um dia ainda humano provei.

Mas é lógico que ele não iria desistir dela, afinal agora ele estava ali, e ela... bem ela acabou de mostrar a ele o que nós somos, Bella estava em posição de ataque, por um momento eu desejei que ela o matasse e acabasse com tudo isso, no outro eu desejei eu mesmo acabar com tudo isso.

- Bella... o que... você... – E podia o ouvir repetindo em sua mente _"eu não vou correr... eu não vou fugir... ainda é somente a minha Bella_..." e eu queria gritar que ela não era dele.

- Bella se acalme isso não vai ajudar muito agora. – Eu disse segurando seu pulso esquerdo com firmeza, eu podia odiar o cara, mas não podia deixar Bella fazer algo que a atormentaria para o resto da vida. – Só relaxe, ele não vai te fazer mal, é só um humano Bella, não há necessidade disso.

- O que você quer aqui Edward? – Ela perguntou aos poucos se recompondo.

- Seus pais disseram que você vai embora... eu não posso deixar você ir... – Eu podia ver o olhar descrente no rosto dela, mas eu sabia que aquilo a afetava e muito.

- Devia ter pensado nisto antes, quando eu ainda podia ficar... você foi um idiota... um canalha!

- Eu sei... eu fiz tudo errado Bella... só me deixa concertar, eu juro que não vou errar de novo, me da uma chance de fazer diferente... de...

- Não Edward! Você não entende? Olha pra mim, o que você acha que eu sou? Eu não posso voltar atrás por que certas coisas não podem ser consertadas. Eu não sou mais humana, eu nem ao menos estou viva, acha mesmo que as coisas podem voltar a serem normais? Depois do que você me transformou?

Bella PDV

Ele não podia pedir isto, ele não tinha o direito de pedir perdão, não depois de tudo, eu me transformei em um monstro por causa dele, eu perdi toda a minha vida, todos os meus sonhos...

- Eu desistiria de tudo por você... se for preciso, não precisa me perdoar Bella, só não deixe Forks, não até eu provar pra você que eu mudei, eu não me importo com o que você é ou com o que você parece ser, por mais louco que tudo isso seja, eu não me importo com nada desde que eu possa ficar perto de você.

- Você não sabe do que está falando, somos vampiros Edward! Vampiros! Você ao menos imagina o que isso emprega? Ao menos imagina do que eu me alimento e o que eu faço nas ruas quando quase todos estão dormindo?

- Eu não me importo Bella, eu só não quero ficar longe de você, se você for embora eu...

- Você o que Edward? Acho que eu sei a resposta, você vai se enrabichar com a Tanya e me esquecer, por que eu fui só um brinquedo pra você, mas acontece Edward que a brincadeira acabou bem no dia em que você começou a brincar.

Eu não tinha o que pensar sobre o assunto, Edward me magoou muito, o suficiente para eu não querer vê-lo nunca mais, mas vampiros sentem as coisas e eu sabia que ele não estava mentindo. Só que agora é tão tarde, agora eu não posso voltar atrás, eu não posso fazer nada pra mudar.

- Rafhael vamos pra casa por favor, eu não quero mais ficar aqui.

Eu disse e desapareci na noite com Rafhael ao meu lado, mas mesmo distante eu ainda pude escutar ele me chamando, eu ainda podia ouvir meu nome se perder na escuridão.

- Bella...

...

- O que você vai fazer agora que ele sabe? – Rafhael perguntou um pouco mais tarde depois de eu ter arrumado minhas malas, partiríamos amanhã sem falta.

- Que opções nós temos? Eu não quero matá-lo.

- Alem dessa, só a transformação, mas isso não é uma boa ideia.

- Será que não é mais fácil pedir que ele fique de boca fechada sobre o ocorrido. – Perguntei enquanto pensava em uma opção melhor, eu não transformaria Edward, ninguém merece levar uma vida eterna cheia de morte e dor, nem mesmo ele.

- Tudo bem, mas vamos precisar garantir que ele não nos veja nunca mais, então nem pensar em ficar.

- Eu nem pensei em ficar – Mentira, se não fosse o fato de que tudo estava errado eu teria ficado. – Não vou colocar Edward em risco.

- E quanto a nós? Será que um beijo não vale nada pra você? – Eu estava sendo colocada contra a parede figurativa e literalmente, Rafhael me atraia e cuidava de mim, Edward era o dono do meu coração mesmo que ele não bata mais, Rafhael era um amor possível e sem complicações, Edward era o problema que me atormentava.

- Eu não sei... nem sei se realmente quero ir embora amanhã.

- É o mais seguro, logo os Volturi vão querer nos visitar, Carlisle e Esme voltam semana que vem e vão direto para Seattle, Edward vai te esquecer depois de um tempo, se você ficar Aro vai descobrir sobre ele e vai matá-lo e a nós também.

- Me deixa pensar, eu quero encontrar algo que me faça querer ir, remoer a dor ajuda nesses casos. – Eu só queria ver se realmente eu tinha um motivo, se ao menos eu tivesse um bom motivo, eu iria arriscar tudo e ficar, caso contrario eu iria embora com os Cullens e não veria Edward nunca mais.

***B..E***

Bom, o nome do cap já diz tudo, eu encontrei um motivo pra continuar a fic e a Bella? Será que ela vai encontrar algo que realmente a faça ficar?

Eu fiquei super ultra hiper mega feliz com as reviews de todas vocês:

**naryae ,aninhacullen, DalilaCullen, Bella Higorashi, anaacris, MariCullen, thas,DaysCullenB.S, Dani, Sam,  
>Fanytah, JuLyra, NessieNess<strong>

Então... por enquanto a fic continua, espero que eu consiga ir até o fim, pra isso eu preciso de vocês, eu sei que não posso exigir demais por que também não estou sempre postando, mas eu vou dar o meu melhor.

Bjs

**Any**

**v**


	8. as coisas não funcionam desse modo

**Capitulo 7°**

As coisas não funcionam desse modo

_Eu sempre lembrarei__  
>Era fim de tarde<br>Durou para sempre  
>E terminou tão cedo<br>Você estava sozinho  
>Encarando um céu cinza escuro<br>alguma coisa mudou_

_Em lugares que ninguém acharia  
>Todos seus sentimentos interiores são tão profundos (tão profundos)<br>Foi então que eu percebi  
>Que o "pra sempre" estava em seus olhos<br>O momento que eu o vi chorar_

_O momento que eu o vi chorar_

_Era tarde de setembro  
>E eu o vi antes (e você era o tal)<br>Você sempre era tão frio  
>Mas nunca tive essa certeza<br>Você estava sozinho  
>Encarando um céu cinza escuro<br>alguma coisa mudou_

_Em lugares que ninguém acharia  
>Todos seus sentimentos interiores são tão profundos (tão profundos)<br>Foi  
>então que eu percebi<br>Que sempre estava em seus olhos  
>O momento que eu o vi chorar<em>

_Eu quis abraça -lo  
>Eu quis fazer isso ir embora<br>Eu quis conhecê - lo  
>Eu quis ser seu tudo, com certeza<em>

_Eu sempre me lembrarei...  
>Era fim de tarde...<br>Em lugares que ninguém acharia_

_Em lugares que ninguém acharia  
>Todos seus sentimentos interiores são tão profundos(Para sempre estaria em seus olhos)<br>Era então que eu percebi  
>Que sempre estava em seus olhos<br>O momento eu o vi chorar_

_Eu quis conhecê - lo  
>Eu quis conhecê - lo<br>Eu quis conhecê - lo _

Edward PDV

- Bella... – Minha voz se perdeu em um sopro de vento forte para a direção contraria.

Minha Bella... sempre minha, não importa o que ela é agora, eu posso ser também, eu não daria a mínima pro passado, eu esqueceria toda a minha família se precisasse, eu me tornaria um monstro para estar com ela.

Era estar perdido na escuridão, cada segundo era uma tortura, só de pensar que amanhã ela estaria partindo, com outro e não eu...

...

- Bella! Bella! – Eu gritei enquanto socava a porta da casa dos Cullens. Pensar que agora essa era a casa dela.

- Se você não parar agora eu... – Ela apareceu na janela e eu sorri feito um idiota.

- Eu não vou parar se você não me ouvir, se você não me der uma resposta.

- Eu já decidi, e eu vou ficar, enquanto der pra ficar, mas eu não sei... não sei se posso viver com isso, não é assim tão fácil Edward.

- Eu vou ser forte por nós dois, eu vou cuidar de você, eu juro.

- Como eu disse, não é assim tão fácil. – De um salto ela estava em pé ao meu lado.

- Seria se eu fosse como você. – Disse e sua expressão refletiu dor.

- Mas você não é, e não vai se tornar. Não se eu não permitir.

- E minha opinião? Será que não conta? Eu quero estar com você Bella.

Bella PDV

Estava decidido, eu ficaria até que se tornasse impossível. Eu iria ser humana até meus últimos segundos, depois... depois eu iria embora, pro mundo.

Edward nunca seria transformado por mim, eu não o condenaria a imortalidade, não o transformaria em um monstro. Eu o amava demais para ser tão egoísta.

Rafhael disse que era egoísmo eu dar esperança a Edward, mas eu não conseguia dizer não a aqueles olhos verdes, não, eu não poderia deixá-lo.

- Bella! Bella! – Eu podia ouvi-lo gritar como um louco, idiota, embora eu o ame, Edward é um idiota.

- Se você não parar agora eu... – Disse parando na janela, mas ver ele ali foi algo incrivelmente bom, eu não podia fingir que não estava feliz, principalmente quando ele sorriu.

- Eu não vou parar se você não me ouvir, se você não me der uma resposta.

- Eu já decidi, e eu vou ficar, enquanto der pra ficar, mas eu não sei... não sei se posso viver com isso, não é assim tão fácil Edward. – Não era fácil, de maneira nenhuma.

- Eu vou ser forte por nós dois, eu vou cuidar de você, eu juro. – Eu não podia iludir eu não podia mentir.

- Como eu disse, não é assim tão fácil. – De um salto eu estava ao seu lado. Ele me olhava como se eu fosse um ET.

- Seria se eu fosse como você. – Não, eu nunca faria isso... eu não podia... era... egoísmo demais.

- Mas você não é, e não vai se tornar. Não se eu não permitir.

- E minha opinião? Será que não conta? Eu quero estar com você Bella.

E você estará Edward, eu só não sei como.

*****B..E*****

**Sorry...**

**Tive problemas familiares imensos... por isso demorei.**

**Espero poder postar logo, mas não garanto nada, essa fic está difícil de continuar, eu fiquei meio sem ideia, mas farei o possível.**

**Ah! Eu criei um blog onde deixo um pequeno resumo das fics que posto e das que estão a caminho, também deixo as capas e pretendo por as musicas também. Aí está: anydheyne(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com é só substituir, os pontos.**

**Bjs e espero minhas reviews, e espero que aceitem minhas desculpas.**

**Any**

**v**


	9. acidentes no caminho para a felicidade

**Capitulo 8°**

Acidentes no caminho para a felicidade

_Ouça como o vento sopra vindo através da grande divisão_

_Vozes presas em desejos, memórias presas no tempo_

_A noite é minha companheira, e a solidão me guia_

_Eu gastaria meu tempo pra sempre aqui e não me satisfazer?_

_E eu seria aquela_

_A segurá-lo forte_

_Beijá-lo com força_

_Deixá-lo sem respiração_

_E depois, eu enxugaria suas lágrimas_

_Apenas feche seus olhos querido_

_Por esse mundo eu tenho tropeçado_

_Tantas vezes traída_

_Tentando achar um mundo honesto achar uma palavra_

_A verdade livre_

_Oh você fala comigo em rimas_

_E você fala comigo em rimas_

_Meu corpo doe por respirar seu ar_

_Suas palavras me mantêm viva_

_Por essa noite eu vago_

_È a manhã q eu tenho medo_

_Outro dia sabendo do caminho q tenho medo de pisar_

_Oh dentro do mar de sonhos lúcidos_

_Eu sigo sem orgulho_

_Nada nos prende aqui_

_E eu não serei negada_

Raphael PDV

Uma semana, nada mais do que isso, mas cada segundo, cada centímetro que eu me aproximei dela, valeu por uma eternidade, e passou tão rápido, tão rápido que eu nem sei se ao menos foi real, ou se foi só um sonho, como se monstros como eu pudesse sonhar.

Bella estava em Forks, com aquele humano patético, ele a fez sofrer e ela o perdoou tão rápido que nem houve tempo de beijá-la novamente, seus lábios eram doces como sangue, nada que aquele humano miserável pudesse apreciar, se alguém podia fazê-la feliz, esse alguém tinha de ser eu.

Devia ir atras dela então. - Jasper se aproximou, ele sempre sabia o que eu estava sentindo, um dom extraordinário, que ele odiava.

Pra que? Ela já tomou uma decisão.

Você não tem nada a perder se tentar outra vez, agora se desistir, vai viver uma eternidade sem ela e carregando a dor de não ter tentado.

E o que quer que eu faça? Mate o humano? Ela não me perdoaria.

Não, eu quero que você diga a ela. Diga que a ama, e de ela a opção de escolher.

Ela escolheria ele.

A vidente por aqui é a Alice, você não pode saber o que vai acontecer antes de tentar.

Eu queria fazer exatamente isso, pegar tudo e voltar a Forks, nada me prende em Seatle, mas e se ela decidir escolher ele... vampiros não tem coração, mas aposto

que se tivessem, o meu quebraria em pedaços.

Eu não vou.

E o que eu posso dizer? Boa eternidade pra você?

Péssima eternidade para mim, mas me humilhar para alguém que não me ama, é demais para mim, meu orgulho vampírico ficaria desestruturado.

Bella PDV

Edward vai morar comigo, uma decisão inusitada da parte dele, mas quando se tem maior idade, tudo é bem mais fácil, concordamos em um ponto importantíssimo, eu estaria ali com ele, até não haver mais condições, fugiríamos para outras cidades quando ele ficasse velho demais para mim, mas eu nunca o condenaria a vida eterna.

Era isso ou eu ia embora para sempre, não que eu conseguisse ficar longe dele por muito tempo, mas eu tomaria distancia, o olharia de longe, manteria ele seguro para todo o sempre.

As vezes eu ainda lembrava de Rafhael, com suas ideias loucas, seus poderes infinitos, seus beijos ardentes, suas historias de vida e morte. Nunca senti nada tão forte por alguém como senti por Rafhael, mas meu coração era de Edward, talvez por tê-lo amado quando humana, ou talvez por ainda o amar.

Se passaram alguns meses, dois para ser sincera, Edward vidrava-se no espelho procurando uma velhice que não existia, e as lembranças de Rafhael eram cada vez mais frequentes, enquanto Edward dormia profundamente, Rafhael vinha em meus pensamento, e me iluminava com a imagem daquele beijo.

Meu contato com Edward não ia alem de beijos, minha força sobre humana não permitia maior proximidade, no entanto ele parecia satisfeito com isso, eu nem tanto. As lembranças deixaram de ser lembranças e foram complementadas pela minha criatividade, tudo o que eu não podia fazer com Edward, Rafhael estaria ali para satisfazer, mas eram só pensamentos, não era real.

Não demorou muito para a monotonia tomar conta da casa, e menos ainda para tomar conta de nós, Edward saía cedo e ia para Port Angeles trabalhar, ele não foi para a faculdade por mim, e isso fazia tudo pesar mais, Edward estava preso em mim e isso não era certo.

Nada era certo, eu sair a noite para caçar nas ruas de Forks, bebendo o sangue de inocentes enquanto Edward dormia pensando que eu estava lá.

Edward, nós precisamos conversar. - Eu chamei-o e quando o vi, seus olhos demonstravam que tinha medo do que eu ia dizer.

Você quer ir embora não é?

Não, você é quem precisa ir, eu estou te prendendo aqui e isso não está te fazendo feliz, e muito menos a mim.

Você não pode me pedir pra te deixar! Bella, eu não vou conseguir viver sem você, eu te amo tanto que chega a doer, você não entende?

Eu também te amo, mas...

Então não me peça para te deixar.

Ele saiu porta a fora sem me deixar falar, se vampiros pudessem chorar, eu já teria me debulhado em lagrimas, isso tudo doía tanto que as vezes eu pensava em ir embora, deixar Edward para sempre e viver minha eternidade em paz, mas seria muito egoista da minha parte, se eu estar com ele o fazia feliz, eu estaria com ele.

Edward PDV

O espelho parecia querer me enlouquecer desta vez, esse era o sexto fio branco que me aparece, arrancá-los só fazia aparecer mais, semana passada eu havia arrancado três o numero duplicou e não para de aumentar.

Bella continua linda, a Rússia a deixa mais linda ainda, mas não vai demorar para termos que viajar outra vez, nesses quinze anos que passaram, já rodamos o mundo, todos os lugares, as vezes nem passávamos um ano em uma cidade e íamos para outro lugar.

Edgar, sua esposa o chama no salão principal. - Novas identidades, mas Bella ainda podia se passar por minha mulher, não seria assim daqui dez anos.

Avise que já estarei indo.

Sim senhor.

Eu vi Bella se alimentar duas vezes em longos vinte anos, era-me impossível vê-la como um monstro, por mais grotesca que me parecesse a cena. No momento em que seus dentes cravaram na jugular do homem, eu desejei estar no lugar dele, algo que Bella nunca me daria, a imortalidade.

Seria loucura se eu dissesse que a velhice me deixara mais lucido? Não, não seria loucura, agora eu podia ver com clareza que Bella não estava feliz ao meu lado, seu sorriso era verdadeiro, mas seu olhar estava sempre distante, como se quisesse partir e eu estivesse em seu caminho. Na noite que percebi isto, eu não dormi.

Tá na hora de dar um fim nisso tudo não?

Edward, nós havíamos decidido que seria até o fim, eu ficaria com você, por que eu te amo e você me ama.

Mas você não quer isso, eu sei disso há muito tempo e não enxergava, não posso ser feliz se você não for feliz.

E o que você pensa em fazer? Voltar sozinho para Forks?

Meu pai ainda está vivo e ainda mora por lá, posso ficar com ele até me readaptar.

Seu pai acha que você esta morto, que nós estamos mortos, você não pode simplesmente voltar vinte anos depois e dar um abraço nele.

Então eu vou para outro lugar, pra onde ninguém me conheça e eu possa recomeçar.

Eu quero que você fique comigo, não há muito o que fazer agora, mas eu não quero ficar sozinha, e você também não.

E teremos de mudar de novo, trocar de nome, forjar nossas mortes, eu não sei se posso fazer isto de novo.

Não precisamos fazer isto sempre, podemos nos isolar um pouco, eu só não quero que você vá embora pensando que eu não te quero aqui, eu quero você comigo Edward, até o fim.

Não precisa ser um mago pra dizer que eu fiquei, viajamos aquela noite mesmo, para bem longe, numa ilha só nossa, que Bella comprou com o dinheiro de não sei quem, no Brasil, era um paraíso tropical, onde Bella podia transitar a vontade sem correr o risco de alguém ver ela brilhar no sol.

O sol, ele era tão lindo, que foi por vontade minha, a ultima coisa que eu vi.

Bella PDV

A partir daquele dia decidimos não contar mais o tempo, a casa não tinha espelhos, não tinha relógio, não havia calendários, nem meios de comunicação, o mundo podia se explodir lá fora que Edward não saberia o que estava ocorrendo.

Duas vezes na semana eu saia da ilha para caçar, voltava antes dele acordar e fingia ser a humana perfeita, o sol se punha e nascia outra vez e ninguém sabia mais o por que, nós só admirávamos o quanto era belo.

Eu passei a ajudá-lo a ir caminhando devagar até a praia, para ver o sol nascer no horizonte, o homem que eu vira crescer, eu veria morrer também. A minha memoria vampira não me deixava esquecer, era novembro e Edward faria oitenta anos de idade, eu saí para caçar a noite e quando voltei de manhã ele não estava mai lá.

Eu corri o mais rápido que um vampiro poderia correr, e o encontrei na beira de um penhasco, ele me viu e sorriu para mim.

Pensei que você não viria mais.

Desculpe ter demorado, o sol esta mais bonito hoje não?

Ah sim! Hoje ele brilha mais forte, tão forte que cega meu olhos.

E o que nós vamos fazer hoje? Poderíamos pescar, seria legal você se divertir um pouco.

Não Bella, eu quero apreciar o sol, ele esta tão belo hoje, que... - Ele se deitou sobre a relva, contemplando o sol que acabar de nascer. - eu queria vê-lo uma ultima vez.

Ah se um vampiro pudesse chorar... eu teria chorado o suficiente, por um segundo pensei em transformá-lo, mas para que? Ele não sofreria mais? Eu simplesmente o contemplei até a morte.

O sol se punha quando deitei seu corpo suavemente suavemente em seu caixão, eu o mandara fazer em vidro, ficaria ali no penhasco, sua lapide seria de cristal, para que o sol quando a iluminasse, brilhasse em mil cores e pedaços.

Não se pode chorar o leite derramado, nem o amor perdido, mesmo que eu quisesse passar a eternidade ali com ele, estava na hora de viver, esta era a minha promessa, eu viveria por nos dois, seria feliz como ele desejou que eu fosse, e o faria feliz como ele disse que seria.

***B..E***

Eu pensei bastante e decidi que não ia deixar a fic sem final, amanhã eu posto o epilogo, desculpe ter demorado tanto, eu meio que tive uns problemas e não tive animo nem inspiração nem tempo para escrever.

Beijos

any

v


	10. epilogo

**Epilogo **

E desde quando você se foi

_Mais uma história com um final  
>Mais um coração partido<br>Um novo fim pra um amor normal  
>Mais um choro sem sentido.<br>Não há razão pra te escrever  
>Perdi a razão ao encontrar você<br>E as minhas palavras se misturam  
>Num mar de falsas canções<br>E te dizer..._

_Que amor não senti é mentir pra mim  
>E mesmo que seja melhor assim (Te dizer...)<br>Não posso negar que eu quero voltar  
>Eu sempre quis nunca precisar<br>Te dizer..._

_Que desde quando você se foi  
>Me pego pensando em nós dois<br>E eu não consigo ver onde que eu errei  
>Se um dia eu fiz você chorar<br>Nem meses vão te recuperar  
>Mais uma chance pra mostrar que eu mudei<em>

_Você diz que  
>É só de amor que eu sei falar<br>Mal sabes que  
>Se eu soubesse eu tentaria te ligar!<br>Pra dizer..._

_Que amor não senti é mentir pra mim  
>E mesmo que seja melhor assim (Te dizer...)<br>Não posso negar que eu quero voltar  
>Eu sempre quis nunca precisar<br>Nunca precisar_

_Que desde quando você se foi (Voce se foi)  
>Me pego pensando em nós dois (Em nós dois)<br>E eu não consigo ver onde que eu errei (Que eu errei)  
>Se um dia eu fiz você chorar (Voce chorar)<br>Nem meses vão te recuperar  
>Te perdendo eu cresci tanto<br>Que eu não sei se eu quero mais te encontrar_

_Te perdendo eu cresci tanto  
>Que eu não sei se eu quero mais te encontrar<br>Te perdendo eu cresci tanto  
>Que eu não sei se eu quero mais te encontrar<br>Te perdendo eu cresci tanto...  
>Se eu quero mais te encontrar...<br>Se eu quero mais te encontrar._

Rafhael PDV

- Alice! Voce usou meu cartão de credito de novo? Acha que o meu dinheiro da em arvore? - Carlisle ficou sem outro cartão de credito, e alice comprou roupas novas. Nenhuma novidade.

Com certeza Emmet quebraria algo importante de Esme, ela ficaria uma arara, Jasper acalmaria as coisas, depois Emmet e Rose teriam uma DR onde todos ouviriam a discussão, é com certeza nada novo.

Mas parece que algo novo aconteceu, algo que não acontecia há sessenta e dois anos. Os olhos de alice ficaram vazios e ela teve uma visão, eu li seus pensamentos e parei quando a porta foi aberta. Foi tão rapido que nem foi preciso eu terminar de ver a visão de alice, ela estava ali na porta, parada com uma mala na mão, eu não sabia o que fazer e ela tambem parecia estar confusa.

- Bella? Voce... voltou? - Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer enquanto meus pés me levavam em sua direção.

- Se voce me deixar ficar.

- Que isso ela já é de casa.

- Cala a boca Emmet! Ela perguntou pra ele, não ve que é uma cena romantica? - Alice disse dando um tabefe na nuca do bocó. E eu ri, e ela riu.

- Eu adoraria se voce ficasse.

- _Ai eu adoraria que voce ficasse... _- Emmet remedou – entra logo Bella.

E ela entrou, com seu jeito compassivo de andar, os olhos fixos em uma direção que não existia no momento, eu sabia que havia dor em seu olhar, muita dor, mas havia tambem uma pontinha de felicidade, e conforme os dias se passaram, essa pontinha tomou conta do seu olhar inteiro.

- Ele se foi não é? Por isso é que voltou.

- Não só por isso, mas sim, ele se foi, da forma mais bela que alguem poderia ir, se um dia eu morrer eu quero morrer como ele morreu, olhando o sol.

- Se não foi só por isso, por que mais voltou?

- Eu não esqueci voce, não esqueci nenhum de voces, mas não consegui tirar voce da minha cabeça, eu voltei pra te ver.

- E ficaria comigo se eu pedisse? Passaria a eternidade ao meu lado?

- Sim, eu iria até o fim do mundo por voce, basta dizer que me quer ao seu lado.

- Como eu já disse; Eu adoraria se voce ficasse.

- Então eu ficarei.

Nossos labios se tocaram pela segunda vez, e que dessa viessem outras e mais outras vezes, num amor que o tempo não poderia destruir, e que a eternidade faria durar.

**fim**

*****B..E*****

**Eu queria deixar claro que não consegui entrar de cabeça nessa fic, eu juro que não queria que terminasse assim, mas nem sempre tudo da certo.**

**Ela só teve um final por que eu prometi a mim mesma que terminaria todas as fics que eu começasse, mesmo que não estivesse certo. **

**Mas eu não acho que ficou tão ruim.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


End file.
